


Assorted Notes on a SBURB RP

by BizarreHarlequin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FAQ, Gen, SBURB, SBURB Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreHarlequin/pseuds/BizarreHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A large amount of notes on SBURB and Homestuck cosmology (with a little on troll society). Not necessarily homestuck canon, but should be an interesting enough read. Takes a lot of inspiration (but is otherwise separate from) the SBURB Glitch FAQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prospit and Derse

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, a while ago I ran an RP for 22 trolls. The RP was fun, but eventually fell apart due to some problems (I still have quite enough on the RP, logs and stuff, but they aren't really that interesting to read. If you want them you're more then welcome to ask I guess). When I was bored I wrote a bunch of notes for the alternate universe of my RP, which eventaully managed to get to over 8000 words. It would be a pity if all this work went to waste, so here it is uploaded, for anyone who wants to read it.
> 
> As said in the summary, I took a lot of inspiration from the amazing SBURB Glitch FAQ, but in general it is not the same universe or alternate universe or whatever you call it. The notes here stand alone.

Prospit and Derse

Many SGRUB (There are others?!?!) players view the dersian and prospitan kingdoms in a quite black and white view - that is to say, that the prospitans are the side of "good" and that the dersites are on the side of "evil", and by extension that the players are working for the propsitans. This could not be further from the truth. In reality, the two kingdoms are not much more then a backdrop to the true plot of the denizens, the lands and the whatever mysterious rewards that the endgame promises. It is true that in typical games (not that there is such a thing) the black king forms the final boss of the players, but their fight is not based on Prospit vs Derse relations but rather in the fact that the BK stands in the way of the final grand chest of loot.

In addition, some smart-ass players have pondered the idea of killing their enemies while they nap in their towers. "The attack of a defenceless hero by his fellow kin" is strictly forbidden by Derse and Prospit law. To enforce this, 3 carapace guards are assigned to each hero in their tower. In addition to defence, they also perform all menial labour tasks, such as replacing and washing the prospitan and derse PJs that each player wears (yes, this means they dress you in your sleep. Try not to think too hard about it) and "maintaining all bodily functions in the absence of consciousness". In other words, for every goddamn time your troll decided to perform auto-pail filling, that poor carapace was left cleaning up the mess left by your napping body mirror up in your tower, as if you have had some sort of sick troll wet dream. Their duty of care also extends to any orders you may have while awake on the moon, but leaving you defenceless at any time is strictly forbidden. They would suggest that if you have a score to settle, you take it to the Prospitan or Derse duelling grounds, where you can have thousands of willing carapace spectators watch your duel (and slaughter) rather then have to deal with the political fallout even if you do manage to bypass the fairly high echeladder guards. The guard regiment is lead by the Security manager agents, Ace Dick on Prospit and Hearts Boxcar on Derse.

The true function of the twin kingdoms is more of the closest thing SGRUB has to a hub city. It is the only place where the heroes can convene in (relative) safety with their enemy team-mates, and fulfills the void left in most players heart by their loss of their own home planet. The heroes are quite famous in their planets, with constant media reports and pieces on them being done. The royal libraries of the kingdoms (through each will probably contain their own bias in literature) are available, and grand dining halls, ball rooms and all other sorts of pointless things that only perhaps the seadwellers would be used to are made willingly available to the players for whatever sort of antics they would wish to get up too. In addition, the Derse and Prospit ports allow travel via royal shuttle to most places, through legally heroes are only allowed to travel to a world in their own territory without written consent of the residing team leader of whatever other world they would wish to go to. Travel to the sister kingdom is also officially sanctioned, through only with once again, a written invitation of a dreamer of the opposite planet. Given their programming as game constructs, it is quite unimaginable that the kingdoms would attack a royal member of their enemy kingdom, especially when they are in their own territory, where they are responsible for their safety. You probably would get a lot of people eyeing you while on a visit to your sister kingdom however. The dream clouds of Prospit and for the stronger of heart, whisperings of the old ones, for the derse, are also a quite famous attraction. And markets. Gotta have markets.

In short, the heroes are basically noble royalty in the kingdoms. Princes and Princesses, if you will.

Dream selves can fly naturally (through not very fast, interplanetary travel would be impractical as fuck), require no food or substance (through they gain no less pleasure nor fat from eating, so go ahead and take over prospitan and derse banquets), and come with their own (not self laundering, unfortunately) sweet ass PJs themed in their kingdom. And if somehow your dreamself shall take over the part of your realself, these abilities will remain.


	2. Introduction, Streetbound, and a GM note

The date? It is the 30th of June. In the human dating system, that is. Not that humans exist, or ever have existed, or ever will exist. As for the year, you have no idea, even I, the GM, do not know of how years work in Alternia. Oh sorry, they’re called Solar sweeps. Whatever.

Who am I? I am the god of your reality, the game master, the changer of ways and destroyer of fates. My vision omnipresent and my perfect ability to shape the world as I see fit has lead to you and your friends playing a strange game known as SGRUB. This game has been distributed to you, in the form of a single data file called only “SGRUB.rar”. The information files included are vague, but they talk of the destruction of your planet, legendary adventures and rewards and riches beyond mortal comprehension for the group of players that wins, and slightly less but still grand riches for those that survive. They don’t even explain what “win” means, or how one wins this mysterious game. Or even, how one plays this game, through it would be assumed that it has something to do with executing the game file.

The time? Sunrise. That's about accurate enough. At least its sunrise for those on a certain side of the planet, for the others, it is about sunset, midday or even midnight. Alternia? A whole bunch meteorites are headed for it. Technically, it’s already void of life, you just have not caught up yet.

The day? It’s the day that your quest begins. The note of desolation continues to play in the background. Not that it ever stopped. You have a feeling it will be a long day indeed.

Streetbound

__________________________

Streetground’s SGRUB is slightly different then canon SBURB.

Each team has 3 different types of programs to run. The leader runs SGRUB LEADER CLIENT, A server player ruins SGRUB SERVER CLIENT, and the remaining team members run SGRUB CLIENT. The server player acts as the server to the LEADER. Every player gets their own MY LITTLE GRUB’S FIRST TRANSPORTALIZER KIT. This kit contains a SINGLE UNFOLDABLE TRANSPORTALIZER PAD that plugs into a USB PORT of your grubtop. The server player deploys a TRANSPORTALIZER TEAM NEXUS into the hive of the LEADER. Each client, including the server player, then plugs in their MLGFTK into their grubtop while the client is running, takes their grubtop and anything else they need, and transportlizes over to the leaders hive. They only have enough energy for a one way trip to start out with. That means once you’re in the leaders hive, you’re stuck there.

The server player is still registered as a server to the leader, so they can use their grubtop to place the required machines in THEIR OWN SURROUNDINGS. You all enter the medium together as one.

You will enter your other hives later.

__________________________

Some players have been concerned over my obsession with killing trolls. Yes, it is true, I do take a pleasure in watching you bleed and die. But there is no fun in a pointless challenge where the only outcome is death. This is SBURB: hard mode. You won’t live if you don’t adept and dedicate yourself to survival. This is no place for the weak willed The universe hates you, and the solution is to hate it back. Strong enemies. Stronger trolls.


	3. The Outer Ring and Horroterrors

The Outer Ring and the Horrorterrors

The outer ring is, quite simply enough, the space between universes. While moving between fully formed and populated universes (Ie - where alternia resides) is almost impossible without bypassing means, due to their folded space and constantly expanding nature, the edge of the incinisphere is much more defined. Simply put, if you fly far enough away from the centre of the incinisphere, you will find the wall to the outer ring.

The outer ring is also where sentient souls go when they die, destined to live out their lives in their dreams in dream bubbles. Generally a dead soul of a non-sgrub player never becomes lucid, and even if they did, it's not like they could do anything, since leaving a dream bubble is effectively impossible without the intervention of horrorterrors, and dead people don't have a whole lot to offer in the form of pacts. Usually their preferred option is to sacrifice their lucidity and go back to idling dreaming for another billion years. Dead souls can also, infact, be killed again. Doing so erases their soul from existence. Fun.

The outer ring is populated by beings known as "horrorterrors". They could hardly be called lifeforms in a conventional sense, but they are sentient, undying and each possess enough power to pretty much destroy even the most powerful session of sgrub players single-handedly. Their numbers are literally infinite, and luckily, generally occupy their time floating around and doing nothing, as sentient abstract concepts are known to do. Some of the more extroverted ones have been known to interfere in the universes of mortals, and often form the truth behind the myths of eldrich horrors and abominations. They are usually willing to offer fractions of their power and assistance to mortals, in exchange for an offering. It should probably be noted that like most faustian deals, the client of the horrorterrors always gets the short end of the stick in the end. Killing a horrorterror can only be done through some kind of horrifying glitch in spacetime. And trying to exploit bugs in the fabric of reality itself generally does not lead to pleasant things.

Anyone batshit enough to want to travel through the outer ring would require their assistance, and even then, doing such would be impossible without the skilled navigation of a powerful god-tier player with an aspect and title suited to doing such a feat anyway.

If you are really desperate enough to do such a thing, communing with them is easy enough. You stand at the wall of the incinisphere, and wait for one to come and talk. They seem to take a particular liking to those with the aspect of void...


	4. Life, Blood, Mind, and Heart

A living being is made of 4 distinct aspects. Life, Blood, Mind and Heart

Note: these are just some background advice and suggestions on aspects, and how they apply together to form a living being. How you play your aspect is up to you, as it is well, your aspect.

 

Life

Life represents physical life, from bacteria and viruses to plants to animals to trolls. Yeah, this is familiar enough. Life can mean anything in this spectrum from healing, to golem creation, to plant and animal control, and biological warfare (through that is more of doom's thing since usually biological warfare is opposed to the formation of life) to personal biological enhancement. A body lacking in life is unhealthy or dead. A body can have a mind, blood and a soul, but without life, there would be no physical body to contain it. Because, you know, they're dead. A body with a surplus of life would be healthy, strong, fast and powerful and long-lived. The opposite to life is Doom, as life represents living things and their prosperity, doom represents death and decay, rot and poison, and the ending of life. The emotion attached to life is that of the primal living aspect, the desire to eat feed sleep and mate. The elemental attachment of life is that of a hazy white healing aura, and that of plants and flowers and shit.

Associated daft punk song: High life

Blood

Blood represents spirit and willpower. The willpower to go against the flow and take what you want, the spirit to continue fighting for extended periods of time, the willingness to stand by your friends and the lust and love of battle and cardinal pleasure. It represents human (well troll) tenacity and survival against all odds, to stand tall and refuse to give in. A body lacking in blood is fairly synonymous with the condition of depression, they would have a body soul and mind, but no spirit or willpower, willing to lie down and die. A body with a surplus of blood is motivated and spirited, willing to stop at nothing for their goals, to fight for their friends and for freedom, and to fight against the flow. The aspect opposed to blood is Breath, for blood represents that of willpower and rebellion, while breath is more accustomed to going with the flow of life, to be carried by a higher force, and blood is focused around that of creation while breath signifies that of destruction. The emotion attached to blood is that of extreme lust (in both red and black), and that of unity and the human emotion called friendship. The elemental attachment of Blood is well, blood, and wispy blood coloured auras and shit.

Associated daft punk song: Prime time of your life

Mind

Mind represents mental acuity and decisions. Intelligence, self-awareness, thought and making choices. Processing information, thinking through your actions, deceit and lying, logic. Mind is when you come to a crossroads in your life and choose what to do. Mind is looking through the net of choices and information and knowledge. Mind is deriving information and understanding. A body lacking in mind is well, stupid. At lower lack levels they are unable to think well and process large amounts of information, are slow to react and unable to see the consequences of their actions. At higher levels they are borderline comatose, unable to act on their own thought, unable to tell friend from foe, unable to truly *think*. The opposite of mind is Fate, whereas mind represents the infinite possibilities and decisions, choice and crossroads, fate represents the undeniable one path and prophesy, the single straight line and unchangeable outcomes. The elemental attachment of mind is that of electricity, for its properties to follow the path of least resistance, to arc scatter and branch at a whim and for its agile and fleeting existence.

Associated daft punk song: Short circuit

Heart

Heart represents the soul, empathy and personality, consciousness and the true being at the centre of a person. Heart is the core of a being, what they are behind their blood and mind. Heart is the aspect of emotional love, the aspect of personality and uniqueness, the aspect of human unpredictably and that thing that can make a troll decide to push button B when everything else says that 100% of the time, they will push button A. Heart is the aspect of caring and love, and what truly makes people who they are. Dreamselves are tied very much to heart, as in many ways they represent a person's desires and thought of who they really are. A person lacking in heart is dull and lifeless, almost robotic in their actions. They can think and process information, but they are not truly alive, and do not truly feel emotions or soul. A body with a surplus of heart is eccentric and has a high capacity for love and feeling. They are alive and active, and although it is somewhat hard to explain, they are *soulful*. The emotions tied to heart are emotional love and hate, empathy, caring and well, emotions in general. The opposite of heart is Rage, for [REDACTED]. The elemental representation of heart is that of a faint loving warmth, the sort of soothing feeling you get from human contact and hugs. Yes, the elemental representation of heart is hugs.

Associated daft punk song: Digital love


	5. Death

Death

“Death is a part of everything, sure, but Sburb cranks the whole thing up to eleven. People die in Sburb. In fact it is everybody's favorite pastime and you're going to die too. The part that sucks is when people die permanently. Nope, they won't come back if you win the game. Sometimes, people just die, and you have to deal with it.” - Sburb Glitch FAQ, Gods Gift To Grinds

Death.

Yeah, it is going to happen. Probably to you. Lucky for you, there are a bunch of ways that you can deal with it.

The first thing that you should probably come to terms with is the bifurcation of body and soul. The body is that bag of flesh that you run around with. The thinkpan is what lets your soul interact with the body, cause it to move, that kind of shit. A player can have many bodies, but only ever have one soul. When a player is pulled from the alpha timeline to form a stable time loop, it's still really the same soul, since you will eventually become it. A doomed timeline player is different, in that they have their own soul, a perfect copy at the time of timeline split. However, the game constructs and sgrub itself will not realize this player to be an official "hero". Plus, you know. They're doomed. In the end, they can end up nowhere but dead, no matter how long you prolong it. However, when a dreamself (or realself with a living dreamself) is killed, a perfect copy of the soul of the player at that moment is ejected into the dream bubble afterlife, causing the phenomena of each player, in the end having two alpha timeline dead souls in the afterlife (through the premature dead soul is not recognized as a player of sgrub either, in the same way as a doomed timeline).

The easiest way to deal with death would be a dreamself revival, and it is really the only method that sgrub really advises. Not that anyone really plans to listen to this game anyway. It's pretty simple. When a players realself dies, their dreamself goes comatose. By kissing either their dead realself or their comatose dreamself, their dreamself will become their realself. Sounds easy enough, they wake up, as if no time has passed in their dream bed. Yeah, mostly people come out of their new realselves birth screaming at the monsters that they were just fighting.

If a dreamself is killed, well it's even easier. The player is simply ejected back into their realself straight away. No kissing needed. Sucks to them that they will never get to fly like the players who become their dreamselves however.

When a player with only one body remaining goes to sleep, they dream of the dream bubbles and the outer ring. Fun.

Dreamself revival is generally totally safe, as safe as something can be when involving death. The other forms of revival well... not so much.

Sprite revival is the process of chucking the body of a dead player into a sprite. Doing so will rip that players soul right out of dream land, and straight into a sprite. As far as such a thing can be said for the outer ring, this probably offers the most accurate time representation in that land. For the revived player, the amount of time experienced by them in the dream bubbles is exactly equal to how much time has passed between their death and sprite revival. As for the player, well. Life as a sprite, as one troll can already attest, is kind of weird. You tend to take on habits of whatever you were prototyped with, and the rush of knowledge of the game can overwhelm some players. Having the soul of an active alpha timeline player also seems to edit the sprite data a bit. Namely that they are no longer limited by the boundary of the hive until late game like normal sprites, among other small and insignificant game changes. On the bright side, all constructs still recognize you as the official hero, and really, although you can now fly, and have some method of basic healing available, your path is the same as all other players. And before you ask, you can't prototype a dead sprite body. That shit just will not fly. Fucking NO. Sprites are classified as "Essential game constructs" and therefore can not be used as prototype data, like sgrub disks and amulets.

sprite prototyping is... reasonable. Problems are many-fold, but a lot will attest that it is better than death. I suggest you hold onto your god tier hoodies through, because now we are entering fucking stupid land.

Players of life probably have the most affinity for death, ironically, and to some extent, can probably give a good shot at stopping it, through at a great price. Through reviving game constructs is a, albit high level, safe and reliable ability for players of life, it does not work the same on trolls.

For players of life, the rules are simple. A player that is *near death* can be saved permanently. This means that, even if they have no pulse or breath, there is still enough residual life in the body to be saved. You know those stories of people who wake up after being declared dead? Yeah, this is kind of like that. Through any reasonable person would say "Yep, they're dead", there's still enough life in there to be saved. Note that this does not apply if in any way your body has sustained enough damage to put them straight over the near death zone and into the perma death zone, such as beheading, fatal heart or brain damage, drain or death via aspect magic, or total vaporization or evisceration. Bringing these players from the near death area back into life is not the realm of standard healing, but rather the somewhat falsely named "revival" type spell of life players. So no, before you get awestruck and think that [Livin' It Up] can revive players from death, think again. That means near death players.

Near death states can last at MOST 3 minutes, and usually shorter due to wounds. You know, like the rule about brain damage due to lack of oxygen.

As for a true dead player, life does not really have a lot of options. In the end of the end, there is only really one way that a player of life can revive a dead player, through the ultimate sacrifice. A very high level life player (Or one with time and knowledge to prepare a ritual) can gather the corpse of dead player, and make the ultimate sacrifice. Yes, this means that for them to live, you must die. You know, equivalent exchange and stuff. On the bright side, if the life player has a dreamself to spare, you may just keep your whole team alive in some way. On the less bright side, something that powerful comes with a lot of limitations. For one, there must be some part of the body of the slain to work with. This can be, at the total LEAST, a very damaged skull. Large parts of the ribcage or pelvis will also be accepted. No, ash and charcoal is not acceptable, nor is hair. A bucket of blood may work, but it would probably need to be a pretty large bucket. Secondly, this is limited to 3 HOURS after the death of the player. The way this time is counted is "Whatever perspective has the longest". If the body has had 3 hours passed in its relative time, it's useless. If the life player has 3 hours pass in their relative time, they can no longer revive said body. This is to stop time shenanigans. Thirdly, it must be an equal trade. This means the life of a alpha timeline player for that of another alpha timeline player. Doomed timeline clones can NOT revive alpha players. Through if you are batshit enough to try, alpha players can revive dead doomed timeline clones. You are unsure how doomed a player would be after being revived. Such is a mystery. Generally, there is no crafty way around the sacrifice. Many things in sgrub can be glitched out of. Not this.

Doom players also have a few options, though none can really claim to be true revival. Doom could potentially raise a slain player as an animated construct (not using the Z word), and while such a thing could possess the body and skill of the dead player, it would never have their aspect or soul. The very highest of doom players could stave off the advance of death itself, through with no way to undo what has already been done (or killed, as the case may be). Yeah, in this way, both doom and life can bring immortality, through doom does it via the staving off of death, while life does it through the infusion of well, life.

The number 1 most batfuck crazy way of revival is that of the fabled "bubblestealing" manoeuvre. This actually involves going INTO the dreambubble of a dead player with your realself, taking them OUT of the dreambubble, and bringing them BACK into the incinipshere. Yeah, you can see why this is totally fucking stupid. Seriously, don't fucking try it. The sacrifices would be greater than even life's, and when it comes to horrorterrors, the house always wins. Even the number one role suited to this, that of the thief of void, would be hard pressed making this work. Stealing objects from dream bubbles is one, risky and insane ultra high-level and god tier maneuver. Stealing players themselves is just completely fucking off the wall. And the consequences of what would happen if one did, are perhaps too dire and mysterious to be worth outlining here.

And yes, dead souls wandering the dream bubbles too, can die. As outlined previously. Plus, dead players have a habit of being quite... uncaring and overall kind of apathetic and... 0kay with the drama of the waking world.

In the end, the best way to deal with a permadead player, is to grab their player amulet, say your goodbyes, and move on. You can't really afford to get too hung up on it in the end. In the famous words of simon the driller, dead people are just that; dead people. So after your goodbyes, set your sights forward. The show must go on. And after all.

The worst is yet to come.


	6. Phernalia

Phernalia

Cruxtruder

The cruxtruder spits out totems of cruxite in the colour of the owning player. Neutral cruxtruders spit out grey cruxite. You can't captchalog cruxite you asshole. That would cause a massive recursion problem.

Punch designatrix

This piano looking thing has a keyboard and a slot for a captchalog card. While a card is in, entering in the code on the keyboard and pressing ENTER will punch the card with the code. Binary && operations can be easily performed by punching two codes on the same card.

Totem lathe.

This C clamp shaped thing will carve totems of cruxite for you. When a card is inserted, it will attempt to carve, so insert the cruxite first dumpass. An unpunched card will not carve the totem at all. Binary || operations can easily be performed by inserting two punched cards into the slot at the same time.

Alchemiter

A standard alchemiter has a basic control panel with 3 buttons and 1 display panel. Two buttons are iteration counters which determine how many of an object to make. The other is the ALCHEMISE button which creates the object. The display panel shows the grist cost of the potential item (without showing what it is actually is) and your total grist, as well as the current number of items to create. It gets the item data by scanning a carved totem. An uncarved piece of cruxite produces a PERFECTLY GENERIC OBJECT.

Holopad

An unmodified holopad has a single captchalog card slot - it displays the object inserted into it based on its punched holes.

Intellibeam Laserstation

The laserstation scans unreadable captchas and displays a code for them. This thing can cause some serious game damage by messing around with stuff that you were not supposed to mess around with. You've been warned.

Cloning pad and Ectobiology Apparatus

These two items are produced together to do ectobiology. Yeah.

Gristtorrent CD

Its a CD with gristtorrent on it. Yeah, that is it. Grist torreting can only be done throughout your team. Unless you figure out how to hack it somehow.

Jumper Block Extension and Punch Card Shunt

This thing attaches to the ALCHEMITER. You can then edit it using other punched cards.

The omnialchemiter that Dave uses is made by combining a PUNCH DESIGNATRIX, a HOLOPAD, a TOTEM LATHE, a JUMPER BLOCK EXTENSION and a ENLARGER. Removing the TOTEM LATHE would instead modify the device to show a hologram of the resulting item rather than create a scannable carved totem hologram. Doing so would turn it into a useless piece of shit otherwise through.

You could hook this piece of shit up to other things too. Someone adept at computers could probably attach a grubtop to manage the alchemiter from that, and possibly even hack that too. Once again, consequences will never be the same if you did such.

____

Non-canon gear

Transportalizer nexus

The transportalizer nexus is a set of x pads (where x is the number of players you have on your team) with a lamp-post looking thing in the middle. The top of the lamppost has a single sphere that is divided vertically into the number of players you have, each glowing in their colour. The light fades with their health, and goes totally dark on their death

My little grubs first transportalizer kit

This is a small foldable transportalizer pad with a USB connection. By default it hooks up to your SBURB client which then lets you transportalize over to the nexus to start the game. However, when used in the medium, they are active by themselves and require no connection nor player association, through they only go to their teams transportalizer nexus (players not belonging to the team that owns them still transportalize to that team's nexus on the leaders pad). You can produce more of them to set up a transportalizer network within the medium

Transportalizer Nexus advanced control panel

This thing hooks up to the nexus and its in the form of a grubtop station. Using it you can manage the network of transportalizers, including setting destinations for outbound travel from the nexus to a selected transportalizer pad, or disable specific transporatzlier pads in the network. Hacking it would probably be possible. Don't say I didn't warn you. Transportalizing to an unknown destination is a great way to get yourself killed.

Holocommunications array.

This piece of shit lets you talk to other people in amazing holographic detail. Think star wars shit. Using it is pretty simple. You dial in the target holocommunications array, and then you can talk to each other. Wow, it's totally not like you could just pesterchum each other or something. Useless piece of ass. I guess maybe if you wanted to have fancy fucking meetings with other teams it could be useful, but...

Sgrub interface

This thing looks like a USB cord, except one end seems to be some magnetic flat end that attaches to SGRUB tech. It lets you mess around with the inner workings of things. Holy shit its like they are begging you to mess things up and end up alchemising a fucking black hole. (WOW HOLY SHIT DID I CALL THAT ONE RIGHT. BLACKHOLESPRITE)

Yeah, basically everything is hackable. Just depends on how computer you are.


End file.
